Wanting
by crokettsgirl
Summary: At an inter ageny party will Gibbs and DiNozzo find what they want? This is pre-slash, be warned.


Title: Wanting

Author: Sue

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs and DiNozzo

Author's note: My first story pre-slash story if you don't like this sort of story than please don't read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanting

Gibbs walked around the interagency late afternoon party. All the alphabet agencies were there. It was held as just one of the many ideas in order to bring them all together. And with the hopes this would be one of the many ways that the agencies would get to know and work together easier. Gibbs wondered whose brilliant idea this had been. He knew it would take more than this to get the agencies to mesh together on cases that were joined by jurisdiction.

Gibbs saw people he knew from the other agencies. He knew he was suppose to speak to the different people he had met during his years with NIS/NCIS. Only his mind kept going back to Tony who had been undercover, again, used by another of these agencies, the FBI. Fornell had been Tony's handler and Gibbs was left out of the mission. He saw Fornell and hoped Tony would make an appearance. He knew the mission was over and they got their man, thanks again to his second in command. Since the mission had ended Thursday, Tony had the day off on Friday to re-group and it was now Saturday and very late afternoon.

The country club for Army, Navy had been used. There was a spread of food and drinks were running freely as social lubrication to make things easier. He glanced around seeing the large room with the table of food and large bar and the huge glass doors that lead outside that over looked the golf course. Stairs of blue carpet led to the floor of blue and a band played on the other side. Again he looked at his watch, wondering if Tony would make it.

A whole two weeks he'd gone without seeing DiNozzo and it made him grouchy to his subordinates. He couldn't help it. He needed DiNozzo there to calm him, knowing the younger man always deflected his moods from the team. It seemed the younger man knew his moods so well and acted accordingly. Well, he might as well get back to kissing ass on the hill as he had once told Jenny Sheppard. Now Vance was the director and things were different. He spotted Fornell speaking to a JAG lawyer, Harmon Rabb. The man Gibbs had arrested and then freed. Since then they had become friends, Gibbs wandered over to them.

"Tobias, Harm."

"Jethro." Fornell greeted.

"Hello, Gibbs." Harm said with a slight smile and a nod.

The men were deep in conversation as Gibbs occasionally tried to look to see where his people were and if his wayward agent had made the gathering. It was in that moment that his blue eyes found what he had been searching for, Tony. The man oozed of charm, dressed in an expensive silver suit and black shoes. Gibbs noticed the beard the man had grown, must have been while he was being briefed and in meetings with the FBI, because Gibbs had no idea the man had grown it. His stomach did summersaults from the sight of the gorgeous man with the beard that looked right at home in this situation.

Gibbs no longer heard what the other men were saying. He knew that Tony had innocently flirted with him from time to time over the years. Lately, the flirting wasn't so innocent. And Gibbs had started to answer the flirting with a look or short reply. He had dreamed about DiNozzo for a long time, using him as one of his major fantasies when jerking off. Just the thought made his pants a little tighter.

DiNozzo stepped down the stairs gracefully, taking a Champaign flute as his social graces kicked in and he spoke to people. He tried not to let it show when he gazed around the room while speaking to a few team members and then a few people here and there from different agencies, making sure he stayed clear of agent Sacks. His eyes finally found their prize, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

At first he had thought his boss was all Hetro, until by chance, he had made a trip to the next town over. There he saw the man he'd been in love with venture out of a Gay bar with another man on his arm. That's when his flirting had increased a few notches. Of course he did it discreetly from anyone in the office, but not from Gibbs. Lately he'd been getting positive signs that the man was interested and just maybe he wouldn't have to fantasize much longer. Having the real thing was what he wanted and the game was becoming more interesting in the last few months. The flirting became more tantalizing, to the point that DiNozzo was thankful for the suit jacket that covered his half or full erection, depending on the response of his flirty teasing.

Tony didn't move, his eyes locked with Gibbs and did all the talking. They were burning with desire and flicked to the outside doors. Eye contact broken, Tony excused himself. He picked up another fluted glass, smiling and nodding to people as he walked to and then out of the doors. He found a place by the sidewalk that ran down to the golfing area and stood out of sight by a huge bush. He was confident that his boss would find him.

Gibbs watched Tony's graceful move. He saw Tony's eyes tell him without word, what he wanted. They had a way of talking silently and know what the other was thinking. He excused himself and slowly followed the younger man. When he reached the outside glass doors and passed through them, he looked around not seeing Tony. He walked down the cement sidewalk until he spotted his Senior Field Agent, or in this case the man he'd been flirting with for sometime. He came up close to Tony, along side of the huge bushes and knew that the agent had placed them so they couldn't be seen from the party goers.

"Following me, boss?" Tony coyly smiled.

"Was invited." Gibbs answered with a soft voice that had a touch of seduction to it.

"Is that so." Tony stated as he played the game.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Gibbs gave a slight smile. The wonderful sent of Tony's cologne wafted passed his nose. God, he looked and smelled so good.

"Like the beard?" Tony asked with his own smile, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"I do." Gibbs eyed Tony's face, realizing just how much he really did like the beard.

"So Jethro, you miss me?" Tony locked eyes with his boss, dropping the title, that wouldn't do. With what he had planned, he knew Jethro would go along with it.

Gibbs would have given his usual answer under any other circumstance, but this wasn't just any other circumstance and he knew it. He felt that this was the chance that both had been searching for, longing for and dreaming about. He wasn't going to mess this up. This was the moment that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been waiting for.

"Yes, I did." Jethro answered seriously with more softness in his voice.

Tony smiled brightly, he saw the affect that had on Jethro and knew this was it. He couldn't let this moment pass by, if he did how, long would it take before he had this opportunity again. He felt his body reacting, yelling at him to make a move, the move he had been dreaming about for so long.

"Good, cause I missed you too. I mean that." He said with sincerity.

"I believe you do." Jethro answered as his body took over and his mind went on the back burner. He had to have Tony. Every fiber in his body needed this man.

Tony nodded slowly as he looked through his long lashes at the man he was in love with.

Gibbs noticed the look, was that love in Tony's eyes covered by desire? Oh he certainly hoped so. He had fallen for the younger man years ago. Could this finally happen, could they finally be together not just sexually, but as lovers? He knew Tony had never had a real relationship before and Gibbs wouldn't have it any other way, he wanted Tony, mind, body and soul, forever.

Tony watched as Gibbs pondered over the situation. "I need you, Jethro." Came a voice that was no more than a breathy whisper, filled with need.

"Tony." Jethro made eye contact with him, "I need you too. Only what I need and what you need may be different." Jethro's voice was a soft pant of desire. He was so hard and in such need for the only person he had wanted in a very long time. But, he had to make sure. He didn't want a one night stand with Tony.

"I really want you, need you, but I don't want to be a one night stand, another notch on your belt or bed post," Jethro took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm himself down in case that's all the other man wanted.

Tony took the hand waving in his direction in his. He squeezed it and then looked into the blue eyes he loved so much. "You won't be another notch. You could never be that to me."

"Then what am I to you?" Jethro stared into Tony's eyes to make sure he saw the truth, to see if he was right about the love he thought he had seen a few minutes before.

"You are much more than a one night stand. Don't you get it? I've been flirting with you for so long. We've been dancing around our feelings for years. Jethro," Tony sighed and looked down in thought. He knew the other man was waiting. He could still feel those beautiful eyes staring at him. No, they were staring into his soul as Jethro waited for an answer. Tony shivered at the thought. He looked up, put his hand on Gibbs shoulder and stared back. Both men looking into the mirrors of each other's souls. "I love you, have for several years. Those notches were only ……they were just substitutes for you…..If I ….If I couldn't have you I needed an outlet and that's all they were whether it be male or female, just someone to fuck and be held by." Tony admitted.

Jethro shook his head. He had done the same thing and figured he should admit what he had done too. After all they were being honest. "Tony," Gibbs called quietly, taking the other man's hand off his shoulder and into his, again. His other hand softly caressed Tony's face, taking a second to feel the beard, "I did the same thing, substitutes for you. I love you and want to make love to you, not fuck you. I want a relationship, just you and me and nobody else. What do you say?" Jethro saw what he wanted in Tony's moist eyes and let a smile etch his face.

"Yeah Jethro, I want that too. You'll have to help me with the relationship part, like I said never did that before, but with you I want that, even need it. I need, **you**, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony blushed a little at how sappy he had just sounded.

Gibbs smile broadened. "Yeah I think I can help you with the relationship part, but you have to help me with the communication part. Remember, I have three Ex-wives that I didn't do that part to well with."

Tony smiled back at Jethro, "Yeah, I know. We'll do it together. And if we weren't in public…..Ah to hell with the public." Tony pulled Gibbs through the bushes and out of sight. And then pulled him into a kiss that deepened in passion, showing all the feelings that he felt and Tony felt in Jethro's kiss that those feelings were reciprocated. The strength of the man made Tony want this even more, he'd never been loved and knew that Gibbs would give him that love and show him what he'd always missed.

The kiss broke off, the two men panting; pulling in the air they both needed and yet didn't want to part. But reality told them both that this wasn't the place.

Jethro kissed Tony lightly on his swollen lips, "We have to leave separately. I'll make my good-byes, five minutes later you make yours. Meet me at my house and bring in your over night back." Jethro smiled and again bent down and kissed the man he loved.

Tony smiled as he listened and then felt the quick kiss from the man he could now call his lover. The man he now agreed to be in a relationship with and had heard and professed his own love to. Now, all he wanted and he knew Jethro wanted as well was to consummate that bond. He nodded his consent and watched Gibbs leave.

Jethro couldn't wait as he nodded back to Tony's answer as he left to say his good-byes. He would then hurry out in order to meet Tony back at his house. No more dreaming or fantasizing, no more aching or substituting, he would finally have what he had wanted and needed for so long. He'd have the man he loved and that man loved him. They'd work on the relationship that Tony willingly wanted with him. Now, in less than an hour they'd finally be together, make love and seal the bond they had. He pushed the love sick smile off his face into his normal stoic face. It was worth it, he'd no long be alone and he'd be loved, finally. God, he loved Tony and silently set up a prayer of thanks that they had found one another.

THE END


End file.
